lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Mental Dan
Hello my name is Josh i have a friend named Dan he is a 9 years old and an orphan i'm a year older than him Dan is a weird kid but if you get to know him he's pretty nice but there's something about him that seems off about him each an every day... Dan is always acting weird when you ask him what did you do yesterday if you ask that he either gets mad or just walks away i asked him that question once he whispered none of your damn business so i never asked him that again. Today was Dan's first day at school some kids and the bully at school made fun of Dan his name Carver Smith,they called him names like loser poor boy Dan just smile and laughed the kids asked whats so funny poor boy. Dan just said you'll regret making fun of me...then Dan just walked away then carver grabbed his shoulder and demanded to fight after school Dan agreed after i saw that fight it was one of the most gruesome fights iv'e ever seen... I still remember that fight to this day...Dan was punching Carver and Carver was dodging Dan finally hit carver it was the most painful thing Carver has ever felt it felt like he got hit by a 12 year old Carver then started coughing out blood and was laying on the ground Dan started punching him while he was laying on the ground in pain. Yesterday Dan missed school he wasn't sick so when i got home and finished my homework i got bored so i just watched T.v they news channel was on so was the weather channel i checked the weather channel to see if there would be school tomorrow after all it was winter it turned out there is no school tomorrow because of a snow day i figured i would play outside tomorrow. After i watched the weather channel i watched the news channel to see if there was anything bad happening in the neighborhood then i heard something that got my attention family found dead son is the only survivor claims to have seen the criminal be on a look out for a 9 year old escape mental patient he is extremely dangerous he is described wearing a blue hood,bloody gloves yellow eyes, stitches on his arm and face,blue jeans, carries around a chainsaw and has brown e-mo hair please report to the authority if seen! I was shocked seeing this. Then the t.v cut to static then some kind of message some kind of language... i cant translate it i'm only 10 then there was something under it it was another message it was in English but scrambled so i started to unscramble it after i finished the message said i'm coming for you. Then suddenly i heard something break upstairs when i went to see what it was nothing was there then i heard another one downstairs nothing there either then another in my parents room then i heard screams of my mom and dad. I got a weapon from the drawer and went upstairs. When i made it to my parents room i was too late they were brutally murdered my dad's intestines were pulled out and tied around his neck. My mom had her head cut off with her organs and lungs pulled out and i saw teeth marks on her organs then i heard some one behind me whisper. Pis-st hey you wanna play a game? When i turned around i saw a boy he was wearing a blue hood the hood was pulled down the boy had brown e-mo hair yellow eyes and a chainsaw being dragged on the floor i didn't answer his question ill take that as a yes they boy said did you kill my parents! I asked. Maybe i did maybe i didn't the boy laughed this isn't a joke yelled i grabbed him a pushed him against the wall ready to play the game? he asked what game? i asked. You'll see... Then the house lights all turned off i tried to turn them back on but it didn't work then i heard a whisper it sounded like Dan's voice. can you find me? Then i suddenly heard something in the closet when i opened it i saw a body covered in blood... I didn't recognize the body until i looked at the face it was carver the school bully he was dead. Looks like you found one of my playmates. A voice behind me said. As i turned around i saw my friend Dan one of his eyes were twitching while he was laughing with his chainsaw in his hand. Don't you remember your friend Josh? N-no your not Dan, Dan is not like you he might have some problems but your not him your not Dan y-your your a monster! Josh don't be so scared your the man of the house now try to kill me. Dan just stood there and i remember i have a weapon i tried to hit Dan with it as hard a i could but Dan Grabbed my arm and tried to break my hand i screamed in pain. Aw is your hand broken i didn't mean to break it Dan picked up his chainsaw and i i heard his final words before i died... BEST FRIENDS FOR LIFE... Category:Crappypasta Category:Cliche Madness Category:English Class Failure Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:ENGLISH, MUDDAFUGGA! DO YOU SPEAK IT?! Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT